Mr and Mrs Moon!
by irishfanficgal
Summary: Ally and Austin are flirt buddies who's parents own record labels. When their parents decide to merge what the big IF? And will the two teenagers fall for each other or have they already? But will they admit it?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- The Business Proposal.  
Ally Dawson walks into Jefferson High and keeping her head down makes a beeline for her locker. It's not that she gets bullied no she's popular enough she just forgot part of her homework. But the minute she opens her locker two large hands effectively block her in. She looks up to see who her harrasser is and isn't surprised to see Austtin Moon standing behind her, smirking with flicking his floppy blond hair away from his brown eyes. She stares back raising an eyebrow. "Aw I can see you missed me" Austin said leaning down to kiss her briefly. She puts her hands on his toned chest and runs them up and down. "Oh yeah you know me totally devoted to you" Ally says sarcastically. "One of these days sweetcheeks you'll finally be overwhelmed with the want you have for me" Austin cheekily grins. "Bitch please it's you that harrasses me and it's you that constantly tries to get into my pants" Ally huffs all signs of the flirtatious tone now gone. "Admit it You want Me" Austin stares at her to see her reaction. "Oh yes my loins burn for you" she fake-swoons. "Well let's see if I can put out the fire" he continues, smirking slightly. "In your dreams Babe" she rolls her eyes putting emphasis on the"Babe". "You're always in my dreams". Ally just fake-vomits."Aw babe come on I know you secretly love me" he whispers to her. "Whatever floats your boat" Ally says as they start walking down the corridor ignoring the stares at yet another one of their famous flirts. Oh their not together they hate each other. According to them anyways.

Anyway back to their walk to class. It was going fine until Austin dragged her into a suply closet. "Dude i know you want me and all but seriously no! We're at school and technically this is kidnap and sexual harrassment" Ally says. "I know that idiot but my parents are dragging me to your house for dinner tonight do you have any idea why?" he asks. "No. I didn't even know ye were coming tonight! Why out of everyone they could be are my parents best friends with yours?" she groans. "Oh love you too" he says feigning hurt. "Shut up! I suppose I'm driving you to my house?" she asks. He nods. "Come on" she drags him out of the closet and almost walks into their best friends Trish and Dez. " What were you doing in the supply closet?" Dez asks suspicion seeping into his tone. "Talking. My parents are after inviting his parents and him to dinner. See ya!" Ally answers. "Yeah we'll talk to you later" Austin calls to them as Ally starts to drag him away again.

"I knew you wanted to get me alone so you could seduce me" he winked at her. But then she surpprised him. "Of course. It's been my plan all along" she says seriously as they drive to her house. "Yea weren't you wondering why we left so early?" Ally whispers seductively. Austin widens his eyes and goes red as he feels his body involuntarily responding to her hand lingering on his thigh. "Sure you were honey" he says his voice giving away how unsure he felt. "My parents are at work" she whispers as she starts to kiss his neck. He moans then starts to think,which unuckily for him was becoming increasingly hard to do. "Oh no you don't" he mutters picking her up and bringing her up to her room. She continues to kiss his neck and jawline. "Gotchya" Ally murmurs. "I'll get you back" he promises her, his intent clear in his tone. "Bring it on bitch" Ally winks. "Why did we come here again" she asks him. "Oh so I could do this"he pulls her face into his and crushes their lips together. She opens her mouth to protest but he just takes this as a chance to slide his tongue in. Ally was having none of it. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes until he pulls away for some much needed air. "Gotchya" he whispers into her ear. She groans at him while he laughs. Neither knew the other's hearts had sped up as their lips met and was still beating like a drum.

After a few hours of studying-well Ally trying to study while Austin made everything she said into a dirty reference, Ally had enough. "I'm going to the kitchen you want to come" Ally asks, eyebrow raised. "Oh I definitely want to come" he winks dirtily. "Ugghh" she shudders. "Hey you made the offer" he laugh at her face. "Hey who's that?" Ally asks after hearing a car pull up. "Our parents" he calls back to her. The door opens and the four adults walk in, spot the teenagers and their faces split into the most goofy smiles. You see Ally's parents owned a record label and it's only competition was Austin's parents. Somehow they had all become the best of friends in high school and despite their business' rivalry they remained as close as ever. "We'll start the dinner" their moms yell excitedly. When Ally's mom did that Austin saw the how much alike they looked. Ally was small, with brown hair witha kind of honey colured tint to it and really caring brown eyes and her mom literally was a carbon copy. "Ally want to go study" Austin asks, knowing she won't say no in front of their parents. "You betcha" she says with a forced smile. She gave him a look that said "I'm going to kill you". They walk in silence until Austin has an idea. "We have to play the nervous game some day" he says suddenly. "What's that?" she asks genuinely curious. "I'll show you sometime but I really wouldn't want our parents to walk in. You do tend to get loud" he winked. "THAT WAS LAST MONTH! I WAS DRUNK!" she whisper-yells at him. "Wasn't the first time was it and it won't be the last" he says lazily. "Hmmm where did you get that from" she huffs. "You, Ally Maria Davidson, find me, Austin Monica Moon, irresistible" he informs her. "Sure I do Darling" she says in an acidic tone. "Aw don't get so worked up. Actually do you're cute when you're mad". This earns him a whack in the face with a pillow. "Oh so that's how it is?" he raises an eyebrow. Ally's eyes widen. "You wouldn't" she whispers. "Oh Ally-Wally but I would" he says seriously even the nickname.

He starts to tickle her. I bet you're wondering is that it but Ally was seriously ticklish. "Okay I'm sorry" she choked out. "Apology accepted" he grins down at her. He then realises their position. He was sitting on her stomach. They both start to lean in when- "DINNER'S READY". They sprang apart and scrambled down the stairs to their waiting parents who had their eyebrows raised. Thankfully they don't say anything. But you can see their bursting with want about what they were doing or hopefully weren't. Ally felt the strangest feeling. She felt safe even protected with Austin's arm hanging loosely around the back of her chair. "This chicken tastes awesome Mom! Thanks Mrs. Dawson" Dylan beams. "Oh honey, you can call me Penny and please call him( pointing to Ally's dad) Lester. We're too young to be called Mr and Mrs Dawson" Lana winks. "And Ally please call us Mimi and Mike. I have a feeling we'll all know each other a lot better soon." Austin's parents smile and share a knowing look with Ally's. Ally and Austin share a brief look of confusion. "What are you on about?" Austin inquires. "Oh we'll all talk after dinner" the adults smile, a bit too widely for their kid's liking. The rest of the dinner passed just fine apart from Ally and Austin's agony to know what was happening. Finally the adults stood up and motioned for them to folllow them to the sitting room. Ally felt unease start in her stomach and could see Austin was feeling the same way. "Ok so you two know we love you right?" their moms ask worriedly. They nod their heads mutely too scared to speak. "Well we've decided to merge the labels together to make an ultimate one" Ally's dad says excitedly. The two teenagers let out a sigh that they didn't realize they had been holding in. "BUT" Ally's mom cuts in. They freeze again. "We all need insurance. So you two are to be married!" they all say together. "WHAT!" Austin screams. "HELL NO! I AM NOT MARRYING HIM" Ally screams at the same time. "Yes you are. Now so we can make this look as viable as possible you two are going to our private Beach houses for a few months. You will attend ALL partie together. We are obviously coming but we'll be living at the other side of the estate. Oh and I suppose you can bring a friend each. Yeah! I can see the headlines!" Austin's mother says dreamily. "Well go on! Start packing we are leaving in two days. Ring whoever you're bringing. Austin help Ally pack and then Ally help Austin." With that their parents leave squealing about dresses and bridesmaids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to all those who favourite/followed/reviewed! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. This is a short chapter but I couldn't resist!**

Chapter 2

Austin and Ally walk up the stairs in an awkward silence. They walk into Ally's room. "I'm going to call Trish" she mutters. He nods acknowleging he heard her. All traces of their normal flirty manner gone. She walks out as he picks up to call Dez. This was going to be a long conversation.

After explaining (many times) everything to Dez and Trish Ally walks back into the room. After noticing how upset she looks Austin opens his arms and she walks into them. They stand in an understanding silence for about ten minutes until a clearing of a throat behind them startles them. Ally's older brother Elliot was standing there with anger all over his face. "The just told me. Alls I'm so sorry! I personally want to strangle them with my bare hands. How can they think you two would be ready for marriage?!" Elliot begins to look guilty. "IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT SO DO NOT EVEN BEGIN TO FEEL GUILTY" Ally bellows. Elliot and Austin both involutarily flinch. "Now you go! Because I'm going to start crying and nobody wants that ok? I'll call you when we arrive there. I think our parents are sending us down today while they're coming in two days. So I need you to leave ok?" Ally begs Elliot who nods and hugs her momentarily before runnig out and slamming the front door.

Austin sinks down on the bed slowly. Ally joins him after she's done packing. "I'm sorry" they both mutter in unison. They stare at each other in shock and start to lean in until their lips meet. Surprising to both of them neither pull away. Intead they lean closer together. His arms snake around her waist while hers go around his shoulders playing lightly with his hair. They pull each other closer with force. They start,without once breaking lip contact, to lie back. He lies under her. They pull away for a nanosecond until shoving their lips togther again. Her hands drift down his torso while his start creeping under her top. Neither protest. It was like they needed this. Needed the closeness of their skin. Needed to feel the heat of the other's body pressed closely on their own. It was hard to explain. They knew it was wrong but why? If they were to be married why was this so wrong but yet so right? They pull away slowly never breaking eye contact with one another. "Well that was a nice engagement present!" Austin jokes trying to lighten the mood a little. He recieves a dirty look and a smack in the face with a pillow for his efforts. "That never happened!" Ally pants trying to fix her top which was half off. "Oh but it did" Ausstin grins. She rolls her eyes at his enthuasiasm. "You have a girlfriend!" Ally remembers. "Cassidy? Pffft I was gonna dump her anyway! This just gives me a reason" he says. She facepalms. "Let's just...pack your stuff up" she mutters. "Ooooh someone wants to get me on my own" he winks. "What?" she glares at him. "Weeeelll our parents may have puposely locked every other bedroom in the house to make sure we sharea bed" he says nervously. "Of course" she groans. Then she immediatly brightens. "Well they wouldn't want us to have sex would they?" she grins. He shakes his head. "Well we'll imply that we will" she beams. "And if they don't fall for it?" he looks at her. "Then we'll act like we've done it" she shrugs. He shakes her hand laughing.

Later on that afternoon they arrive at the airport with their parents. Dez and Trish would be flying down with their parents as it turned out. "Well thanks for the one bedroom rule. I'm sure me and Austin will put it too good use" Ally says suggestively. Their parents burst out laughing. "Suuure Honey! We believe you" they guffaw. To prove them wrong Ally grabs Austin roughly and shoves him against the wall before passionately kissing him a little roughly. After he got over the initial shock he responded placing his hands on her ass while hers ran up an down the whole of his torso. Their parents look confused when they pull away gasping for breath. "Well looks like that backfired on ya!" Austin grins pulling Ally closer by wrapping his arms around her waist while he stands behind her. They walk towards the gate as the flight announcements come on. They wave uncommitedly at their shocked parents. "It worked. Sort of" Austin laughs. They walk to their seats not realising his arms are still around her waist.

After they arrive at the house they decide to se what rooms were open for them. Their bedroom, all five bathrooms, the kitchen, a game room, a sitting room and the swimming pool was open. All the others were locked. "Well since there is nothing else to do I'm going for a swim" Austin murmurs. "Me too I suppose" Ally says shrugging slightly. He changes into swim shorts and dives into the pool like a five year old. She puts on a skimpy red lace bikini that left little to the imagination. When she walks out Austin did a very noticeable double take. "Like what you see Moon?" she calls. "Oh yea!" he calls back. He comes out and she tries not to stare at his very prominent abs. "You like what you see" he smirks. "Ehh I've seen better" she shrugs still struggling not to stare. "Ally, Ally, Ally! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad manners to lie. Not to mention RUDE?" he asks her. "I didn't lie" she stutters. He splashes her. "Must you act like a five year old all the time" she roars. "Oh I'm a five year old am I?" he questions her. "Yes" she says without hesitation. "Well I think it's time I show you what the nervous game is don't you" he grins maliciously.

**What will happen?! Nobody knows... WAIT A MINUTE! I do! Muah hahaha...Till next time **

**Peace X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey because I love you guys Here's chapter 3! Lotta stuff going on! What will happen? I'm sure it will have PLENTY of dramatic turns! Little bit of smut nothing too graphic. I'm cautious! DISCLIAMER I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISSNEY CHANNEL(Sadly!) Hope you like it my lovelies!**

Chapter 3

Ally gulps nervously. "Su-Sure" she stutters. "Unless you're too chicken?" Austin says teasingly. "No! Show me what I have to do" she says firmly. "Okay. Well I'll go first" he smirks. His hands start rubbing her thighs going up and up until "You nervous" he asks. "Not a chance Blondie" she says. Her hands roam freely over his chest. She starts to suck his neck on his what he called, sweet spot. She starts to knel down. "Nervous?" Ally looks up at him. His eyes are dark with lust. "Nope" he grins. He picks her up and starts to carry her up to the bedroom.

He takes off her her bikini top and starts to kiss from her lips down stopping just at the top of her bikini thong. She groans. "Oh I'll get you back" she promises. She starts to kneel down until her face is at his manhood. She pulls his shorts down slowly. She puts her mouth on his dick and starts to move it up and down at an almost tortorous pace. "Nervous" She asks. He shakes his head stubbornly. "Ok" she whispers. He grabs her and lies her down on the bed. He climbs on top of her and feeling the wetness between her legs starts to slide the bikini botttoms off. He straddles her and she gasps. "Nervous?" he asks hoping she wouldn't say yes. "Hell no!" was his answer. She turned over causing her to go on top of him. She straddles his hips and starts easing herself onto him. She starts going faster and faster. Austin rolls over so he's on top. At the same moment they both came. They lay there panting. "Could a five year old do that?" he asks cheekily. "None that I know but hey I've been wrong before" she giggles. "Oh Ally. Does someone need a lesson in not lying?" He whisper. She shakes her head. He starts tickling her. "Tell the truth!" he demanded. "O-ok -No five year old could do that" she gasps. He stops instantly. "That's all I wanted to know" he winked.

"What the hell?!" is the first thing they here when they wake up still (emmbarressingly) naked and all curled up together. They look up and see Trish and Dez. "Um I can explain" Ally says weakly. "How was he" Trish asks curiusly. "Trish" Austin and Ally yelps. "What? He looks like he'd be good" Trish says. "So you two are together" Dez asks confused. "No!" they both yell at the same time. "Ok! How are we going to get you out of this thing?" Trish mutters.

After about an hour, Ally thinks of something. "Why don't we at firstt play really close and cuddly but then Austin starts being affectionate with another girl. We could "break up" because he cheated on me! Our parents wouldn't make me take you back and there it is" Ally exclaims proudly. "YES!" Trish and Dez call enthuasiastically. None of the three notice that Austin stays quiet.

Their parents storm into the house holding a magazine. "Look who made the front page" they exclaim furiously. On it was a picture of Austin rubbing Ally's thighs and her kissing his neck. "YOU AREN'T MEANT TO SLEEP TOGETHER!" Ally's dad roars. "But you guys wanted us to be a normal couple so we did what couples do!" Ally giggles sitting on Austin's lap. After an hour long lecture Ally and Austin both doze off on the couch her still in his lap. They wake up and almost jump away from their position but hearing the door open decide to act like their still sleeping. "Aw look at that" Trish whispers to Dez. "I know! When are they going to admit their obvious love or each other" Dez sobs. "Shut up! You'll wake them up! Now seeing as they aren't going to do anything we will! Understand?" Trish says. "Mmm hmm" Dez hums. They walk out quietly. Austin widens his eyes and sees Ally do the same. "What the f**k is happening" Ally whispers. "I have no idea" Austin murmurs. "Do you like me like that?" Ally asks. "What? No!" he says quickly. "Jesus I just asked" Ally rolls her eyes hoping he didn't see the flas of hurt go through her eyes. He hopes she didn' notice how his voice went squeaky when he answered.

Ally didn't now why she felt so diappointed. I mean come on it's Austin Moon, school player. But somehow she felt drawn to him. What happened the next day felt like a knfe through her back. Austin came in and with him came some ditzy blonde. "This is Emma" he indroduces to Ally, Trish and Dez. For some reason he was watching Ally as if waiting for an explosive raction. She didn't give him one. "S'up?" she says then turns back to her magazine. Trish and Dez frown while Austin looks crestfallen. "Oh! We have to go to a beach party tonight" Austin announcces. "K" Ally continues reading her Magazine. Dez looks close to tears while Trish just looked pissed. "I'm going to go get ready" Ally decides. "Oh I'll join you" Trish announces. "Hey babe I'll pick you up at 7 ok?" Austin says kissing her. "Bye" she says in a high pitched squealy voice. "Dude not cool" Dez starts. Austin's shoulders slump. "I know" was all he said.

Up in Trish's room clothes were flying everywhere. "I found it!" Trish announces. She holds up miniscule hot-pants. "Thanks Trish" Ally blows her a kiss and then turns to the en suite to throw them on. "So what do you think of Emma?" Trish asks carefully. "Meh. Didn't really stand out to me to be honest" Ally says. "Ok" Trish knew not to question any further. "How do I look?" Ally says. She was wearing a see though white strap top which you could see a yellow bikini top, her hot pants and a pair of flip flops. Her hair hung in loose curls. "Like a beach slut" Trish answers. "Perfect!" Ally squeals.

"Hurry up!" Dez screams up the stairs. The girls come down giggling. Trish was wearing a top like Ally's but opted for a denim mini skirt and flip-flops. Austin checks Ally out while Dez stares at Trish. "Come on! We still have to pick up Emma" Ally reminds Austin."Oh yeah" he murmurs still staring at her. The girls pull the boys out by their arms. "Hey Ally seeing as all the bedrooms are open, are you bringing anyone home?" Trish asks her loudly. "Maybe if I see anyone I like" Ally shrug nonchalontly. Austin grips the steering wheel so tight his knuckles go white. He stops and gets out to get Emma. Ater much kissing and hugging she finally gets in with the girls. She's wearing a bikini and nothing else. "What about you Trish" Ally continues.  
"Suppose the same as you"she shrugs. "Omg! I totally forgot! Remember the bet we lost to Cassidy and Kira? Well they decided our punishment would be having to work in a strip club for a month!" Trish bursts out. "K" Ally shrugs. Austin almost flips the car off the road. "That sounds so fun!" Emma says excitedly. And the worst part was she meant it as a compliment.

After playing up to the cameras for a little while Austin diappeared with Emma while Ally was dancing drunkenly with Trish. She looks to hr right and sees Austin grinding into Emma in the middle of the dancefloor. She feels a tapping on her shoulder and spins around. Behind her a gorgous brown haired guy is grinning cheekily at her. "Can I buy you a drink?" the stranger asks. "Sure! I'm Ally" she slurs. "Dallas" he gestures himself. She grins at him. He orders their shots and after downing them he turns to her. "Dance?" he asks. "Thought you'd never ask" she drags him out. She presses their bodies close together and they start grinding. They start to make out. They ge ripped apart. "What the-"Ally trails off seeing Austin's furious face. "Whoa dude" Dallas starts but Austin punches him full force across the cheek. Dallas falls to the ground unconcious. "Come on we're leaving" Austin drags her to a waiting Trish and Dez. "What the hell did you do for" Ally screams. "Ally we're meant to be in a "relationship" remember?" Austin growls his eyes full of some weird anger. "We were hardly fucking each other" she says equally as angrily. "You might as well have been!" he shouts. "Uggh! But you and Emma were just talking hmm?" Ally retorts. "What does she have to do with anything? Why are you being like this?" he shouts. "CAUSE I LIKE YOU YOU IDIOT!" Ally roars. Everyone goes silent. Ally looks shocked and she runs away into the darkness of the club.

**loved it? Hated it? Please review! If you have a problem PM me! **

**Hannah out **

**xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The reason I skipped Ally eating ice cream and crying herself to sleep is because in my story I didn't portray her that way. Thanks for all the reviews dewdrops! You inspire me to write. I hope you like this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the others! One thing to clear up REALLY quick. Cassidy and Kira were mentioned... HMMMMMMMMM I wonder what will happen oh wait I already know :-) ! Love ya! ;)**

Chapter 4

After Ally's drunken declaration which resulted her staying out all night Austin was worried. He was even more when Ally came down the next night wearing high heels, a teensy belly top and the shortest mini skirt. "Where are you going like that" he said, praying it wasn't a date. She looked at him in the mirror and turned she turned around her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Have to work at a strip club. Trish is already in the car" she said. There had been a silent agreement about not to about her confession. "And I have to go topless" she wached as his jaw hit the the floor. "Bu-bu-bu" he stuttered. "See you laer Austin. If you and Dez want to come down later Trish's big dance is at eleven. I'll just be working the pole and lapdances. Probably a few private. Hey I might even bag a cute horny guy" she smirked at the look on his face. "See ya!" she called.

at just half ten Austin and Dez walk into the club and is shocked by a queue of people leading up to one lap dancer who they both knew very well. Ally (Who had gotrid of the mini skirt and top and was wearing lacy lingerie)was grinding against all of the men. She first sit on their lap and just grind her back up and down and then she'd turn around and tease them a little and that was it. Yet there was something that made it look incredibly hot. Austin sat in the stool near a pole. Dez was already getting a lap dance. He saw Ally look around so she hadn't spotted him yet he smirked. Oh he knew who'd be getting a private dance alright.

Ally felt nervous going up to the champagne room. It was where she'd be giving her private dance to some guy her boss desscribed as "cute". She walked in and saw Austin. She rolled her eyes. "Hello Ally! Nice to see you here" he smirked. "Let's just get this over with. First I go on the whenever you decide you're ready I give you a lap dance. Ok?" she hits play on her ipod and some dance music comes out. She starts moving her hips to the music. He decides to have fun with her. He points to his lap, smirking slightly. He thought she wouldn't do it and she could see that. But he was wrong, oh boy was he wrong. She starts, still moving her hips, to make her way over to where he's sitting. She straddles his la and starts grinding on him. He ooks shocked then slowly relaxes enough to put his hands on her hips. She slaps them and winks. "No touching! I'm a profesional" she winks. He groans. He was so turned on yet Ally was denying him. "Oh really?" he says. "Yea now shut up" she says and starts his lap dance all over again. Once she was done she goes to get up but he pulls her back down. "Oh I suppose I'll have to break the rules a litttle bit" he smirks. "Why" she smirks back, knowing what was coming. "I'm going to bang your brains out right now" hew hispers to her pulling her into a rough paassionate kiss. She however pulls back smiling slightly. "Nuh uh. Not this time honey" she whispers. "Oh so yyou wouldn't mind if I did this " he starts to suck on her neck, successfully creating a few hickeys. She gasps as his mouth moves dwn towards her breasts. He smiles at her innocently. "Ok but this is the last time" she mutters more to herself than anyone else. He smirks as she starts to pull his top off.

Trish starts walking around the club occasionally stopping to give a lap dance. Her and Dez couldn't find Austin or Ally. Just then she looked up the stairs towards the champagne rooms and is shocked to see the both of them. Their hair is everywhere, their clothes( well Austin's) were rumpled and Ally was trying to avoid Austin's gaze. "Oh hell no" Trish says to herself. She walks up to them. "Ally you're wanted on stage" she says glaring at Austin. "Sure" she runs off. Austin sighs. Trish gives him her evil walks off slowly, looking for Dez.

Ally comes onto the stage and sxy msic starts playing. "Ha she lied about going topless" Austin said to himself, delightedly. He sspoke to soon. Ally started on the pole and then started dirty dancing all over the stage. The crowd were going as loud as you thought was humanly possible until- Ally pulled off her bra slowly and seductively. Austin's eyes bugged out while the crowd were screaming at the top of their voices. Ally smirked and waved to them all. She walked off stage collecting her bra as she went. Austin sat there shocked. He wanted to go backstage and kiss Ally 'til her lips were swollen and then tell her he lovd her but he didn't know how. The owner of the club callls out "Last call. Finish up your drinks" Austin and Dez down theirs down and go look for the girls. Trish was driving a drunk Dez in the car the boys took while Ally was drivind Austin in the car that they took."Ally when we get home, can we do sex again? You're really good at doing sex. Like this much" He holds his arms out dramatically. "Fine if you're still awake" she says, knowing he'd pass out. Little did she know he wasn't drunk. "Ha! You just agreed to sleep with me!" He bursts out. "You're sober" she groans, realizing she had been played. " Yup" he smirks. "Nice" she smiles causing Austin's heart to go a little quicker.

When they get back to the house Austin picks her up and shoves her against the wall, shoving his lips onto hers. She opens her mouth to protest but he slides his tongue in to shut her up. They start up the stairs literally sprinting. "Last time" Ally says firmly. "Sure" Austin smiles innoently at her.

The next morning, Ally wakes up up and throws on a pair of sweats and a strap top not bothering. She shakes Austin awake, muttering "There's pancakes" which has him up faster than you can say "now". She starts walking down the stairs and is stopped by Trish. "Ally why are you covered in hickeys?" Trish says loudly. Ally looks in the mirror and all over her nec and even on her breasts there are some. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! YOU TWO ARE HAVING AN INTERVENTION FOR YOUR OBVIOUS ADDICTIN TO FUCKING ALLY! RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T WORRY ALLY GOT ONE TOO!" Trish screams at the top of her lungs. Austin comes down blleary eyed but they widen taking in Ally's hickey collection. He starts to laugh as Ally walks up the stairs. Trish smacks the back of his head and starts cursing at his in spainish. "You stupid idiot! You're hurting Allly! She tells you she loves you and you respond by repeatedly fucking her? Idiot" Trish says angrily. "But I love-" Austin starts but Trish cuts him off. "Yea we all know you love Emm or some cheap blond slut. But when you realize Ally's actually three times the girl Cassidy or any of them will ever be" Trish murmurs her voice dangerously low. "I love Ally" Austtin says slowly. Trish looks at him bug eyed. "What" they hear a voice say. They turn around to see Ally standing there.

**Hmm! So sorry about the cliff hanger (not!) but it's what keeps you interested! Treat 'em mean keep 'em keen! So if you like this review. If you think this sucks and I should give up and fill out my job application to MacDonald's Review! **

**Hannah out! (*_*)**

** ~( )~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY my loyal followers! Ok I have my reasons for doing what I do in this chapter. Auslly fans please don't kill me -_- Keep this in mind...**

Chapter 5

Austin walks into the living room with Dez both of them wearing tuxedos. They hear the girls walking down the stairs. Trish comes first, wearing a purple dress with one strap and the end shimmered when she moved. She looked really pretty but Ally looked stunning. She had a red dress that had a slit up one leg and no straps. Austin stares and Ally smirks. "Close your mouths you'll catch flies" she calls over her shoulder as her and Trish go to the limo their parents sent for them. "Woah" Austin breathes out. "Come on" Dez drags him out the door.

When they arrive Trish and Dez get out first. They are almost blinded by the camera flashes. "Time for the ultimate couple act" Ally says. Austin steps out and Ally follows him gracefully. He wraps an arm around her shoulders while she snakes hers around his waist. The press go wild. Austin takes advantage of the moment and presses his lips to Ally's briefly. The paparazzi lap it up. "AUSTIN HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON" or "ALLY HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE DATING AMERICA'S BIGGEST PLAYER?" were getting roared at them. They smile and wave to people and eventually make it to the door. Neither realize they're still holding onto the other. "Ally!" someone squeals. They turn around and Jennifer Lawerence is standing there. "Jen! I haven't seen you in ages!" Ally says equally as enthuasiastically. "Lunch next week?" Jennifer asks. "You bet!" Ally says. Austin sees a few famous people who he's quite close with but doesn't leave Ally. The party was for Angelina Jolie's(Ally's godmother) brave double masectomy. As they sit down into their assigned table (Dez, Trish, Emma Stone and Jenifer Lawerence were sitting there as well) Austin pulls Ally onto his lap. All people at the table squeal. "Young love" they sigh in unison. Ally blushes and notices everyone has gone quiet. She looks around and realizes that everyone was staring at them. She gets confused for a millisecond and realizes that they're used to Austin and her being enemies. She gets of Austin's lap and plonks down into her own seat. Not as many people are staring at them now and Ally is relieved.

After a few speeches and stuff Ally sees Angelina coming towards her. "Come with me" she says looking at Austin curiously. "Ok" Ally sighs. She drags Ally backstage where Brad is waiting. "Out" Angelina instructs him. He kisses the top of Ally's head and gives her a hug. Then he has a full on make out session with Angelina. He leaves then. "So you and Austin Moon?" Angelina asks her. "Yeah" Ally says carefully. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO SUNDAY!" Angelina bellows. "Umm I forgot?" Ally says. "You're lucky I have to get back to the party or I would fricking kick your ass" she smiles and hugs Ally. They walk out and Ally gives her a hug before she disappears. Austin walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. "Wanna go make out?" he smirks. She shrugs and follows him. They hear other people follow them but act like they can't hear them. They walk into the deserted lobby. "Finally" Austin says and pulls Ally towards him. She wraps her ams around his neck while his go around her hips. His hands roam up her back and go down to her ass. After a few minutes someone clears their throat. Trish and Dez along with Jennifer Morrison (Ally' mom's sister)."If you're quite done groping each other I would like to give my favourite niece a hug!" Jennifer smiles. Ally rolls her eyes. "I'm your only niece" she says as she gives her a hug. "Same thing" she replies dismissively.

After a lot of catching up, Jennifer decides she has to find her boyfriend, Sebastian. "Bye honey!" she calls making her way through the crowds. Austin stands there smirking. "I think we have some unfinished business." They reach for each other and continue where they left off. Flashes go off around them but they pay no attention. They reluctantly break apart and Austin smirks. "Love ya honey" he says."I love you too snugglebunny" Ally says. She kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Austin stare after her. Ally's heart beats so fas tit's a wonder how it stayed in her chest. "Ally!" Austin calls. Ally turns around. "I mean it. I, Austin Moon love you, Ally Dawson." he whispers. "Well why didn't you just say so because I love you too" Ally whispers back. Austin picks her up and spins her around while crashing his lips on top of hers. "We better tell our parents" Austin groans. Ally shakes her head. "Not tonight" she murmurs into his ear. He picks her upa nd throws her over his shoulder. She squeals as they walk out like that, towards the limo. Press are pulling out their cameras flashes going off everywhere. "I LOVE ALLY DAWSON!" Austin yells to them while giving Ally his puppy dog eyes. "AND I LOVE AUSTIN MOON!" She yells as well. The press stand in an awed silence as they get into their limo. "Now can we make out?" Austin begs. "We can do a lot more" Ally murmurs suggestively. "Speed up" Austin all but screams at the driver who smirks and complys to his wish.

The next morning Ally wakes up, half laying on Austin's chest. She blinks and then remembers the night before. "Morning" she yawns. Austin shifts a little and she goes to get up but he pulls her back down. "And hows my cuddle goddess this morning?" he smirks. "Brilliant! And how's my vanilla adonis?" she giggles. "Never been better" he smiles. But the moment is ruined by a loud scream and pounding on the stairs. Trish bursts in, Dez in tow. "AUSTIN MOON AND ALLY DAWSON ANNOUNCE THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER?!" Trish screams. Austin and Ally look at each other and laugh. They collapse in a fit of laughter. "Weirdoes" Trish declares. They just keep laughing. How ridiculous was this? They were in love. But as we all know nothing lasts forever.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

The hubbub had died down a little, and for that Ally was grateful. The last two weeks had been pure and uninterrupted bliss. She walks out the door calling over her shoulder how she was going to the store. "See you later love you!" Austin calls down to her. She smiles as she walks out. She whizzes around the store picking out random food. Trish had come with her and wasn't helping exactly. "So have you thought about the wedding much?" Trish asks as they walk to the car arms full of bags of groceries. "Not really. Just enjoying the relaxing part" Ally laughs. "OK!" Trish says in a sing song voice. As they walk up the steps to the house they decide to go up to Ally and Austin's room to listen to music. They hear moaning inside and Trish pulls a face. "The fuck?" they say in unison. They push open the door and see Emma and Austin in a very compromising Very Naked position. "AUSTIN!" Trish screams. He turns around, and his face goes horrified. "Ally I can explain" he starts but Ally holds up her hands. "Save it" she says her voice showing her hearttbreak. "But I lov-" he gets cut off by Ally. "DON'T". She walks out as Emma scurries to grab a top. Trish gives him a hateful look and runs after Ally.

Austin sits in the living room completely drowning in regret. He hears pounding on the door and opens it to see Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Morrison standing there looking completely pissed. "We're here to pick up Ally's stuff" they glare at him. "How is she" he says weakly. "Okay you know if you take away the fact she walked in 0n the love of her life screwing some cheap blond slut" Jennifer snaps. "I gave in just for a minute" he mutters, Angelina lunges for him but Jennifer holds her back. "Remember what Ally said" she reminds her. Angelina's face softens at the mention of her goddaughter. "Oh! Just to let you know Brad is looking to kick your ass" Angelina calls over her shoulder as she starts up the stairs. Jennifer remains where she was though. "Why?" she asks. "I don't know. I know I'm not enough for Ally and it's been eating away at me since she admitted she loved me" he admits. "Dude do you know what it's like to see the person you care about the most in the world's heart break?"she asks him. He nods. "I saw her face" he explains. "I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Angelina roars coming down the stairs with Emma in tow. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jennifer screams at him. "I thought she left" Austin says shocked. "Sure" Angelina snaps. "Lester and Elliot are going to kill you!" Angelina says happily. "Please let me apoligise" he begs. Jennifer looks unsure while Angelina looks dead set against it. "Please" he begs. "Fine" they sigh.

Ally was sitting on the couch in the house her parents had been staying in. She hadn't moved since she arrived. She was staring blankly into space tears silently running down her cheeks. Trish, Dez, and Eliot had just sat there. Elliot looked so mad. "What's taking them so long?" he says referring to Angelina and Jennifer. At that moment they see them walking up the path with Austin. Elliot's face contorts in fury. "Oh hell no!" he bellows. Trsih stands up and so does Dez. Ally doesn't acknowledge anything. "Hey sweetie" Jennifer says carefully. Austin walks into the room and isn't surprised at thee hate filled faces of the people inside. But what broke his heart was Ally. She wasn't angry she looked Broken. And Austin knew he had done this to her and it hurt him in the worst way.

The room slowly empties. When it was just the two of them Austin sits down beside her. "I guess the wedding's off" Ally says weakly. "Alls I love you. I'm never going to be good enough for you! I made a stupid mistake but is that really going to ruin what we have?" he asks. He knew that they were listening outside but he didn't care. Ally stands up. "You know Austin I hope you and Emma work out I really do. I wish ye a life of happiness" she says before turning to walk away. "But I don't want her. I want you. I need you more than I need oxygen. The thought of not waking up to see your smile every morning when I wake up and seeing it every night before I fall asleep is true torture. I would give up pancakes just to hug you one last time. To breathe in your vanilla-ey smell and to see you wearing a shirt of mine dancing around the kitchen. I can't think of a life without you and I don't want to. Please just give me one chance to do it right" he begs. "I have to think about it" she whispers. "Ok. I'll go. But I'll be back. I'll always come back for you" he promies then goes to kiss her forehead. "Please" he whispers against her forehead and leaves. Ally sinks to her knees abolutely bawling. She curls up into a ball and rocks back and forth. They all scramble in and run to her side. She just keeps crying while she recieves comfort from the people she loves the most. But in her heart he knew the one she loved the most wasn't there and that hurt more than anything she had ever been through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know it's been ages since I last updated but I have plenty of reasons! My granny got sick and my uncle fell and almost broke a hip. And I've been having a debate with my coniences (Susan, Mike, Josh, Austin, Ruby, Aphrodite, Ed and Amada(you can see their uses on my bio)) Some call me crazy I say Imaginative. *Susan-Or you just crazy* *Me-Shut Up Susan and go back to being pregnant with my childish conscience!* Anyways here's chapter six Hope I don't disappoint!**

Chapter 6- Reunions or break-ups?

Austin sits on the sitting room floor with Dez. Dez looks so confused and torn. "Why dude? You hurt her in a the worst way! What's the real reason?" Dez begs. Austin sighs. "Jimmy Starr had rung me. He said to prove that I was what they wanted I had to cheat on Ally and prove I'm still America's badboy player. But just as Ally walked in I realised I don't want that life anymore" he says. "Dude! You have to tell that to Ally!" Dez says. "What?! That I chose a record deal over our relationship? Or that I'm sorry and I love her? Because I doubt it will do much. No I'm going to let her choose and then tell her" he decides. Little did he know fate chooses for people sometimes.

Ally stood in the bathroom with Trish waiting for the white stick to tell her her future. "Time's up" Trish says weakly. Ally picks it up and drops to her knees. She hands it up to Trish. It's positive. "What am I going to do?" Ally cries. "I'll be here for you!" Trish says comfortingly. The door bursts open and Jennifer walks in. "How's my favourite niece today" she says fake cheeriness forced into her tone. "Look" Ally hands her the stick. Jennifer's mouth drops open. "Oh Ally-gator it'll be ok" she mutters soothingly hugging her niece to her chest while rubbing comforting circles on her back. "What do I tell Austin? He's going to hate me!" Ally's shoulders droop as she speaks. "I know he won't. He's not my favourite person right now but I think he has a right to know in seven months he's going to be a dad" Trish says gently. "You're right. Jennifer I know you're missing filming for season three today and I can't handle that. You go and I'll talk to you later ok?" Ally says getting up. "Love you" she says before walking out. Ally and Trish stand in silence. "We're going to tell Austin right now!" Ally says. "Umm what?!" Trish says. "Well he deserves to know right?!" Ally demands. "Yeah I suppose" Trish sighs. "Come on then!" Ally drags her out.

Ally stomps into the house that she had up to three days ago called home. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" she bellows. "Ally?" Austin says bewilderly. "Yes it's me. You know the girl you claimed to love until I found you fucking a cheap slut?"she says. "Ally I"- he gets cut off by Ally. "Well I have something to tell you!" she says dragging him out. "Are you ok" he asks concern seeping into his voice. "Oh what do you care?" she snaps. "I always have cared about you you know that " Austin whispers. "Oh really? Then enlighten me. Why'd you do it?" she asks walking back into the sitting room not knowing Dez, Trish and Elliot were all in there. The three quickly jump into the closet and listen carefully. "Jimmy Starr called me up and said the record label needed to prove I'm still America's badboy so I had to cheat on you. I realized the moment you walked in I don't want that life anymore." he says. "You made a choicce and know you expect me to believe you didn't want to do it? Oh so Jimmy took off her clothes and yours? Jimmy just made you hard? Where were you trying to put it? Her bag?" she asks him. "Well where he put it" Dez asks quietly in the closet. Elliot and Trish look at him and go back to listening. "No he didn't. But I need you. You're the reason I breathe. Your face is the first thing I want to see in the morning and last thing at night. When I go out clubbing I don't want any one of the girls in there because I have the greatest girl right here. At least I had" he finishes sadly. "YOU HAD TO BE SO FRICKING ROMANTIC DIDN'T YOU? You couldn't have just been a douche no of course not! I could have left and raised our baby on my own. But no YOU HAD TO MAKE A SPEECH!" she says and then puts a hand over her mouth. "You're pregnant" Austin asks excitedly. "Yea you and your stupid boy penis did it to me" Ally snaps. "Boy penis?" Austin smirks. Ally hit his arm.

Aftr another hour of talking, screaming and a bit of crying on both sides they decide to try things again, slowly. Well as slowly as you can when you have a baby on the way and your parents are arranging you into a marriage. But sure they'd get through that together when it came. As they walk up the stairs Dez, Trish and Elliot come out. "Thank God" Elliot yawns. "At least they're back together" Trish says happily. "And I got it all on camera!" Dez sighs dreamily. Trish rolls her eyes and then smiles. "What is it?" Elliot asks. "Nothing I'm going to be a godmomma!" Trish smiles. "How do you she'll choose you?" Elliot scoffs as they walk down the steps leading out of the house. Trish gives him a *are you fucking kidding me* look. "Yea you're right" Elliot says. "Always am" Trish shrugs. "Well I'm going for a run" Elliot laughs and sprints off. "So Trish-ka-bob wanna hang out tonight?" Dez smiles genuinely. "Like a d-date" Trish stutters. "Not like a date. A date" Dez says. "Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" she squeals, giving him a hug. Dez hugs her back, looking absolutely delighted. "See you tonight my sexy god-momma" Dez winks as Trish and turns away. Trish fans herself. "ALLY MARIE DAWSON I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HAVING REUNION SEX WITH AUSTIN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SEE TO IT THAT NEITHER OF YOU CAN HAVE SEX AGAIN!" Trish screams. Ally comes running down Austin right bbeside her. He frowns. "Should you run when you're pregnant?" he asks concern evident in his voice. She shoots him a look that says *leave*. He holds his hands up in surrender and walks out. "Dez asked me out" Trish squeals happily. Ally bounces around with her until she has to run to get sick. "Damn pregnancyness" Ally mutterrs to an amused looking Trish.

Two hours later and Ally steps backk to admire her handiwork. Trish's dress was purple with off the shoulder straps and the end looked like glitter when it moved. The top of the dress was tight and showed off just enough cleavage. Her lips were a sultry red, a slight bit of blush on her cheeks and her eyes were painted with the smoky effect. She looked meesmerising. "Oh my god Ally! Thank you so much! I love it! I swear you should do this for a living." Trish screams. "Maybe" Ally smiles. "ALLY! TRISH! HURRY UP DEZ IS GETTING NERVOUS AND I THINK HE'S GOING TO TRY TO STICK THE STARFISH ON AGAIN" Austin screams. Ally walks down first. "Presenting my best friend Trish who's look tonight was entirelydone by moi" Ally giggles. Dez stares open-mouthed at Trish who is almost shyly coming down the steps. "You look amazing" Dez breathes out. "Thank you you don't look to bad yourself" Trish winks. "Ok Dez hurt her and I'm going to have to beat your ass so hard you won't remeember you're ginger, got it" Ally says. Dez nervously nods. "You two kids have fun!" Ally and Austin call after themas they advance out of the house. Austin and Ally look at each other. "I want pickle based cupcakes wrapped up in bacon with a side of southern fried chicken wrapped in pancakes" Ally demands. Austin stares and simply shugs and gets to work on the food.

**Okay so hope you enjoyed it! Oh Tell me in the reviews if you want a boy, girl , twins , Triplets or possibly more! Anyhoo my god-momma is visiting and apparently it's "rude" to not listen to her stories while being on thi amazing site! Review and PM me! Love yas all !**


End file.
